Boinking at Bloomies
by obsessedmom
Summary: Bella Swan takes a short-cut through Bloomingdale's each morning on her way to work. Mr. Masen is the new day manager. Will they meet? Come along and read and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have read Boinking at Bloomies before, this is the same story with a new long A/N. Why you ask? Well some 14 year old GIRL thought it would be a good idea to steal my work and post it as her own on another site. This is PLAGERISM! Fortunately for me an alert FF reader noticed this and informed me, Thank you! This _child_ seems to have been booted from that site and my story has been withdrawn. Thanks for letting me rant and ramble on here and get this off my chest.**

**So...**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight **

**Bloomward and Boinking at Bloomies are the property of Obsessedmom (2009)**

BPOV

Locking the door behind me, 9:37 a.m., right on time, I headed for the elevator. 9:40, lobby, turn left and out through the revolving door. Turn right.

Okay, I admit it, I am a little OCD, no that's understating the obvious, my job requires precision and it has taken over the rest of my life. It seems to be inescapable.

9:44 stop and admire the silk and lace in the window display at La Perla. I touch my hip thinking of what lay beneath my Tuesday suit. Yes I have a Tuesday suit, and a Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday suit. The blouse, sweater, or camisole I wear changes with my mood and the weather.

After spending a few minutes admiring the display I continue my trek towards my office. It is a glorious day and the pedestrian traffic is heavy slowing my progress.

9:57 I reach Bloomingdale's. The mannequins are sporting the latest in fall fashions. The floor of the window is littered with colorful fall leaves.

9:59 I reach the east doors to Bloomies. I look through the door and spy one of the managers about 20 feet away, keys in hand.

His Versace suit is well tailored accentuating his broad shoulders and tapering in to a slim waist. His well cut clothing is in sharp contrast to his tousled head of hair. It strikes me that it is all those colors of fall leaves, reds, browns, and golds.

As he got closer I could see how the deep hunter green of his shirt makes his emerald eyes even brighter.

10:00 the key turned in the lock and he held the door open for me.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning."

I wasn't here to shop. I didn't have the time nor the spare cash, at least until payday and the bills been paid.

This was my short cut of sorts. In the east door and out the west door. It probably didn't save any steps but it gave me a chance to walk through the women's shoe department to check out the latest styles.

I had never worn heels until recently. I had always been a klutz until someone recommended I take a yoga class. After a year of yoga I was not only well toned, I had found balance and coordination. With this new found balance I had developed a passion for high heels. Not just any heels. Designer heels, high fashion heels. A simple suit was the back drop for that special pair of shoes.

As much as I liked checking out the latest to satisfy my footwear fetish I had another interest as well, the dashingly handsome new manager who had greeted me, Mr. Masen.

10:07 with only 8 minutes until I needed to be at my desk a block away I headed for the west exit. Seemingly out of nowhere appeared Mr. Masen holding the door open for me.

"Have a good day," he said smiling brightly.

"Thank you."

I may have conquered my need to trip over air, but I had not overcome my perpetual shyness in my personal life, in work—no problem, elsewhere—I could not gather the nerve to speak to someone I did not know.

EPOV

9:55 I walked the floor checking that all the staff was in place to start the day.

"Carla, please take that shipping box to the backroom." Everything needed to be in place and put away before the doors open. It needed to be pristine to maintain the Bloomingdale's image.

9:59 I stride to the east doors to unlock them. Backlit by the morning sun, her face in shadows as I approach is one of the bright spots of my day. I know she uses the east and west doors as a short cut to work. I have been watching her since I started here last month. She is always at the door before I get there with my keys in hand. She is wearing a light gray skirt suit, a midnight blue camisole, and a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti stilettos that scream fuck me.

10:00 I hold the door open for her, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she smiles broadly and my heart races.

As she moves down the aisle I appreciate the sway of her hips and the deep slit up the back of her skirt that I am sure would reveal her promised-land if she bent over at her waist.

As she turns to the shoe department her stride is such that I catch a glimpse of the top of her stockings which means that there is a garter belt hiding beneath her skirt. No panty hose for this vixen.

I know she won't spend much more than a minute to see the new arrivals on display, so I quicken my pace, cut through men's furnishings and reach for the door as she approaches.

10:08 "Have a good day." I smile on the outside although I am sad to see her depart.

"Thank you." She is always polite, but ducks her head as if reticent. How could this goddess in her power suit and fuck-me heels be shy? She intrigued me.

It was time to get back to work and I resumed walking the floor checking on each department.

BPOV

"Angela you have to see this guy!" I gushed over our morning coffee break.

"Who?"

The new day manager at Bloomies." I went on to describe our brief daily encounters.

"That's it? You haven't talked to him?"

"Nothing more than single words," I replied grimly.

"Why not?"

"What would I say?...gah…I'm hopeless."

"Bella, just ask him a question. Haven't you been waiting for the Michael Kors heels to arrive?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well ask him if he knows when they will be coming in. Bella, do it today on your way home. Tomorrow I want a full report."

6:15 I head to the ladies room to spruce up my appearance. I use Angela's words as my mantra…why not…why not. An affirmation, not a question. Facing the mirror I smooth my skirt and retuck my cami. I pull out the bands and pins holding my hair up and out of my face letting it tumble over my shoulders. A dab of gloss to my lips and a deep breath… why not… why not… I am ready to go.

I can do this! I open the door to Bloomies …whynotwhynotwhynot… Good fortune is with me when I find him talking to the clerk in women's shoes.

"Excuse me," I interrupt their conversation. He turns to me…

EPOV

I should have been out of here a half hour ago. It had been a hellish day. Misdelivered orders and unhappy customers had been the theme of my day. A new shipping clerk had been the root of all this.

"Excuse me," I hear, _now what?,_ turning to see what is needed and I am stunned to see my goddess in a power suit before me. Her hair is down, flowing like molasses, a deep rich and glossy brown, over her shoulders and down her back. It takes all of my restraint to not reach up a hand and run my fingers through the silken strands.

The tension of my horrible day has disappeared. I smile for what feels like the first time in hours and truly mean it. "How can I help you?"

"I am looking for the new Michael Kors "Abby" pumps, but they don't seem to have come in yet. I saw them on line."

I look to Merrilee and she shrugs, "I haven't received them yet."

Turning back to her, "If I can get your name and phone number I would happy to check on them and let you know when they will be arriving." I pulled a notepad and pen from my inside coat pocket ready for this vital information.

"Bella Swan and 555-7296."

This was a turning point. Now I had a reason to speak with _her_… with _Bella._.aaah.. What a beautiful name…Bella. I repeated the information back to her. It just wouldn't do for me to have written down the number incorrectly and then not have been able to reach her. I knew I would see her the next morning but having her name and phone number thrilled me. _Gah.. I am such a girl!_

"I will call our supplier first thing tomorrow morning and let you know when we expect those to arrive."

"Will you be calling?"

"Yes. I am Mr. Masen, I should have introduced myself."

"Well I guess I'll be going then."

I began walking the same direction stumbling over thoughts in my head looking for something to say. "You come in everyday don't you?"

"Monday through Friday at least, it's on my way to work."

Unfortunately we had reached the east doors. "Have a good evening Miss. Swan."

"Bella, please"

"Bella."

"Thanks again for your help, and you have a good evening too Mr. Masen."

"Edward, please."

"Edward." And she disappeared into the evening twilight.

I loved how my name rolled off her tongue. Barely above a whisper. It touched something deep within me. My heart clutched within my chest. Oh how I wanted her to say my name again, whispered softly in my ear or screamed in passion.

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to quell the thoughts racing through my mind. It had been a very long day but tomorrow would bring all kinds of new possibilities. Wonderful possibilities.

BPOV

"Edward."

Calm… calm… stay calm. Once I am out of sight of the store I start skipping and doing a giddy happy dance. I just don't care about the strange looks I am getting. I spoke to _HIM!_ I managed to string together words and form a coherent sentence.

Gah… when he said my name I thought I would melt.

Or, as I warred with myself, was he just being polite? Was I reading something into his tone of voice that was a figment of my overactive imagination? Okay Bella-girl, be calm and let this unfold.

.

.

.

"Miss Swan, Bella, thank you for coming in so late. The shoes you had been waiting for had been sent to the children's department by mistake and were only brought to women's shoes at the end of the day."

Mr. Masen, …Edward, I was thrilled that you called. I've been waiting so long."

Edward knelt before me and gently removed my shoes before tenderly placing the new shoes on my feet. His hands traveled up my calves slowly caressing my stocking clad legs. His soft fingers traveled higher tickling the backs of my knees with his feather-like touch.

"That tickles," I giggled. I brought my eyes to his. The lust I saw there was a mirror image of what I felt. Could this really be happening?

The store must have closed there was no one around.

His hands continued their journey up the inside of my thighs. His mouth trailing behind his hands leaving soft kisses, alternating from left to right and back again. As he pressed my legs open wider I slid to the edge of the seat.

I was craving his touch. I thought the heat pouring from my center would have me spontaneously combust. His hand pressed closed to that flame. Somehow I had no panties on, only the lacy garter holding up my stockings. His fingertips slid beneath the garter straps as his thumbs pushed higher, spreading me fully open to him.

"So warm, so soft," he murmured.

"More Edward, more…"

"Let me taste you," he begs. I can only nod my head and he moves forward licking the length of my opening and kissing my clit. Then taking it between his lips begins to suck, gently at first, then more aggressively.

"More Edward, more," I plea again.

He plunges two fingers deep within me only to withdraw them and drive into me over and over again. His lips never still on me. I feel as if I am diving off a cliff, plunging through space.

beep

beep

beep

I shoot straight up in my bed with the fast realization that the most fantastic orgasm of my life was only a dream, although the moisture dripping down my thighs tells a different story.

I drag myself out of bed and into the shower. How could a dream have felt so real? I am exhausted by the events that had unfolded in my subconscious mind.

9:59 The man of my dreams approaches the door. The lock clicks open.

Good morning Mr. Masen," he cocks an eyebrow at me, "um… Edward…"

"Good morning Bella. I'm sorry I don't have any news on those shoes yet. I left a message with our supplier to call me back."

EPOV

9:59 There she is… I quicken my pace. She is wearing a pants suit today, what a shame it is to cover those exquisite legs.

Last night I had dreamed of those legs wrapped around me in a myriad variety of scenarios. I awoke with a painful erection this morning that I had to resolve in the shower. If only it had been her hand stroking me, her lips and mouth bringing me to my release.

"Good morning Mr. Masen," she says brightly.

I raise my brow in consternation, I _had_ asked her to call me Edward.

"um… Edward."

"Good morning Bella. I'm sorry I don't have any news on those shoes yet. I left a message with our supplier to call me back. Is it alright to call while you are at work?"

"Yes, that's fine Mr. Ma…Edward." God how I loved hearing her say my name.

We walked together through the store to the west doors where I wished her a good day and watched her walk away.

BPOV

I had forgotten to even stop and look at the shoes today. Walking side-by-side with Edward through the store was better than shoes.

.

.

.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I asked about those Michael Kors' I showed you on-line. I gave him my name and phone number too. I saw him again this morning and he walked with me through the store. Gawd I was a bundle of nerves and could barely form a thought much less speak."

"Bella, it's a great start. What is it? You're blushing! What else happened?"

"Well… ummm…"

"Bella!"

"Well I kinda had a dream about the two of us alone in the store after closing."

"And?!"

"Well, it was a very satisfying dream." I blushed again and we both burst out with a fit of giggles.

I was not working at my top performance level. I was distracted. My eyes kept drifting to my cell phone sitting to the right of my keyboard. Three times today I had checked to make sure it was on, the batteries fully charged. When was he going to call? My anticipation of hearing his voice was slowly dissolving to irritation, I was a good customer after all.

Two minutes later 3:07 my phone starts skittering across the desktop as it vibrated.

I glanced at the screen, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"This is Mr. Masen, may I speak with Miss Swan."

"This is she," my face breaking out in a huge smile and releasing a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Good afternoon Bella, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?"

"No, now is fine." _You can catch me any time you want Edward._

"I just got off the phone with our supplier and he said we should receive the shoes sometime on Friday. I forgot to ask, what size do you need?"

"Seven and a half."

"When they come in I'll hold a pair of 7 ½'s then. I will call you when I have them in my hands."

_Edward, take me in your hands. I want to feel them on me everywhere. _

"Thank you." I'm still only able to utter a word or two at a time, my mind was so muddled.

"I'll see you in the morning Bella. You have a good day."

"You too, Edward. You have a good day too."

I disconnected. I sat there stunned, how could just the sound of his voice alone stir my emotions so? Literally my girly bits were tingling and my breasts were aching. How was I supposed to sit at my desk and accomplish anything? I had never had this kind of reaction to a man before.

The men I had dated never left me feeling like this. Maybe that's why I never went past 2 or 3 dates. Maybe this was what my soul had been searching for.

I really was quite useless the rest of the day as my mind wandered.

"Excuse me…" My boss was standing in my doorway.

"Yes Mr. Newton?"

"Everything okay? I noticed your numbers were down today."

"I'm not feeling myself today," I hedged.

"It's nearly quitting time, go ahead and take off. Get a good nights rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Newton."

I shut down my computer, putting away the files scattered across my desk. Grabbing my purse I headed for the door.

My nerves were so frazzled I quickly went home skirting around Bloomingdale's, rather than through it. I must have been at close to a run because I was home in record time.

Once home I pulled an open bottle of white wine from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard and made a bee line to my bathroom and the oversized tub. I filled it and added my favorite cherry scented bubble bath. Stripping out of my clothes I slid beneath the warm water and laid my head back, sighing and letting the heat relax the tension in my muscles. I poured myself a generous portion of the chardonnay and closed my eyes sipping the sweet nectar.

All too quickly it seemed, the bath cooled and the bubbles disappeared. Wrapping myself in a large fluffy bath sheet and draining the tub I headed to the kitchen to fix my dinner. All this time my thoughts had been on Edward and wondering what he was doing.

Later, I took a book to bed with me as I slipped under the covers of my bed intending to read before going to sleep.

The beeping of my alarm woke me from a wonderful dream. I rolled over only to be stabbed by the corner of my book. I must have fallen asleep while reading last night.

.

.

.

"Hi Ang."

"Hey Bella, did you get your shoes?"

"No, he did call yesterday and told me they should be in tomorrow."

"Well at least he called, that's good."

"Yeah, but I was so distracted I hardly got any work done. Mr. Newton thought I was sick or something."

"You definitely have a case of Edward on the brain. So… any new dreams last night?"

My blush was my answer. My face must match the hot pink cashmere sweater I wore today under my black suit.

Finishing off the last of my coffee I head back to my desk.

.

.

Edward had called and I came.

He unlocked the door and let me in locking it behind me. He led me through the darkened store. Flashes of headlights from passing cars only emphasized the dim lighting. Edward led me to the shoe department.

"I was so surprised when you called. I didn't expect to hear from you until Friday," I said breathlessly.

He huskily replied, "I'm sorry the shoes didn't come in." He grabbed my hand and spun me into his embrace. "I had to see you Bella."

My hands were planted in the middle of his chest. My eyes were wide at the implication of his words.

He leaned into me taking my lips with his own. He ravished my mouth hungrily. His tongue swept across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I was only too eager to comply until we broke apart gasping for air.

"Bella, I am going to make you mine!"

"Take me Edward, I'm yours."

Pulling my back to his chest his hands fondled my breasts. His face nuzzled in my hair. Dropping his hands down my sides he took the hem of my sweater in his grasp and pulled it off over my head, then unclasping the hooks of my pink lacy bra he lowered it down my arms until it fell to the floor. His hands resumed their ministrations as he twisted and tugged at my hardened peaks. I found myself moaning and arching my back at the sensation coursed through me.

Releasing me his hands trailed down my arms until taking my hands and planting them on the back of a chair. He drew down the zipper of my skirt letting it pool on the floor. His thigh between mine moved me to a wider stance. And he kicked aside my discarded skirt. He fingered the delicate lace of my pink thong before ripping it from my body in tatters. As one hand caressed my bottom I heard his belt unfasten and his zipper lower.

I was quaking in anticipation. It was killing me, as moisture, evidence of my own arousal flowed down my thighs. My back arched and I wiggled my ass. "Please Edward, take me NOW!"

Without warning he plunged deep within me, reaching previously never explored depths. I gasped at the intrusion.

Over and over he pressed deep within me. His balls slapping against me in the most delicious way, "Edward I need to cum!"

"Cum for me baby, cum for me now!"

A final stroke of his thick, long, hard cock and I was done for. If not for the arm wrapped around my waist I surely would have fallen, my knees were so weak.

_**Slam**_, my shoulder crashed into the doorframe of my office, "Ouch!" _Shit, Shit._ Recalling my dream from last night was painful as I rubbed my shoulder I sat back in my chair. I couldn't let myself do this again. I didn't want Mr. Newton questioning me again. Pushing all thoughts of Edward aside I got back to work.

EPOV

Again this morning I walked with Bella slowly through the store to the opposite doors. I relished the opportunity to spend even a few moments close by her side.

I knew I was behaving inappropriately. Not that I had said or done anything overtly wrong. Company policy frowned on personal associations with customers, although not forbidding it outright. My thoughts were often wandering to her, to Bella, throughout my day. The hot pink of her sweater today brought a rosiness to her cheeks. She was wearing Christian Louboutin pumps in a deep magenta. Even wearing heels she was shorter than me, without them her head would be below my chin. When my thoughts drifted to her without her shoes my mind began removing other articles of her clothing. I could only guess at the beauty that lay beneath. In my dreams I had been imagining what she must look like but that was all I had to go on.

I couldn't keep up this thought pattern if I wanted to get through my day. I pushed all thoughts of her to the back of my mind.

Repeatedly I found myself in women's shoes or the shipping/receiving room. I knew not to expect the shoes until tomorrow but hope sprang eternal that I could have a valid reason to call Bella. Alas, I floundered in my disappointment. I would have to wait until tomorrow morning to see her again.

BPOV

I pushed through the revolving door as I left my building 9:40. Finally it is Friday! This is both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because I have a reasonable excuse to talk to Edward, that is if I can engage my mouth and brain. I should have my new shoes too, that is a good thing too. But, come Monday there will no longer be a good reason to have a conversation with Edward. I'm sure he is busy, why should he make time to talk to me?

With all my 'what ifs' and brooding I realize I have walked straight past La Perla and had almost walked past the east doors to Bloomies before snapping out of my musings and see where I am.

I must have walked here on autopilot as I have no recollection of the past twenty minutes. It is already after ten and the doors are unlocked as I push them open. I am disappointed with myself as I have missed my morning ritual with Edward. I could kick myself.

I wander over to women's shoes to see if there is anything new and head for the west doors quickly. I never see Edward.

EPOV

_Crap and crap._ The district manager had come to the store this morning on a surprise visit and had wanted to sit and talk in my office. Yes there were others who could take care of opening the store _BUT_ I would not be there to greet Bella. I needed her like a coffee addict needs their jolt of caffeine in the morning. I needed my Bella fix and I was being denied.

It was sheer torture sitting through the meeting. My anxiety was getting the best of me and I nearly sighed in my relief when he stood to leave. I tried to go about the rest of my day even though I was distracted by my thoughts of Bella, and wanted the opportunity to see her again.

Four o'clock rolled around and I heard my name being paged to the women's shoe department. I was giddy, _yes giddy,_ with anticipation and had to force myself not to run down the escalator and through the store.

"Merrilee, did you page me?" I was doing my best to maintain a calm façade.

"Yes sir. Those Michael Kors shoes arrived and are in the stock room. What size did she need?"

"A 7 ½ , but you're busy I'll get them myself and call the customer. I appreciate you letting me know that they came in." I walked to the stock room and after roaming back and forth down the aisles of shoes finally found the ones Bella was waiting for and grabbed a pair in her size.

I strode back to my office closing the door behind me. This was the call I had been waiting and wanting to make. I could only wonder if after this call, would I have the chance to speak with her again? Would she want to talk to me again? Would she be interested in someone like me? Here she was this beautiful woman in her power suits probably with some important job and title and I was the manager of a department store, granted it is Bloomingdale's, but why should she have any interest in me? _Edward_, I berated myself_, just grow a pair and talk to the woman!_

BPOV

"Hey Ang. Any plans this weekend?"

"I think Ben and I are going to the movies tomorrow. Then probably laundry and cleaning the apartment on Sunday. I'm just drowning in all the excitement." She rolled her eyes. "Any word on your shoes and Edward?"

"Nothing yet, but I'm suppose to hear from him today. I didn't see him this morning though." My voice was tinged with the sadness I carried by not seeing him this morning. I wondered where he was.

"Well have fun with the laundry and I'll see you Monday."

"Bella, I hope you get your shoes and maybe a little Edward too," she teased as she left the break room.

.

.

I had never been much of a clock watcher as it always seemed to slow down time. Today was no exception to that rule. I kept glancing at the clock in the lower right-hand corner of my monitor. It seemed to take forever for even one minute to pass. It was like the numbers refused to change.

4:29 My phone started vibrating and skittering across the top of my desk. I reached out to grab it both excited and fearful at the same time. Gulping some air I opened my phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Bella?"

"Yes." _I am still on my one-word-at-a-time pattern…gotta fix that and quick!_

"This is Edward Masen at Bloomingdale's. The shoes you requested have arrived. I have them here in front of me on my desk."

_Lordy…that voice… I wanted him to take me on his desk._

"Thank you." _Aaack…gotta get out more words…_ "How late will you be there?"

"As late as need be for you." His sincerity rang true. Maybe he wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him.

"Well I shouldn't be any later than 6:30 if that's not a problem."

"No problem at all. I look forward to seeing you then."

"Good-bye and thanks for all your help."

"Good-bye."

I closed my phone and spun around twice in my swivel chair. I translated my excitement into a productive rest of the afternoon. When I went to close down my computer at the end of the day I felt a sense of accomplishment for all that I had managed to complete. I nearly floated to the ladies room to spruce myself up and let my hair down. I had carefully chosen the blouse and heels to wear with my Friday suit. I was showing a little more cleavage than I normally would for work but there were other motivations at play here.

It took all my self-control to not skip down the street. As I reached for the door at Bloomingdale's I gasped because there was Edward opening the door. He was waiting. He was waiting…_FOR ME!_

It was time to push shy-Bella away and bring out bold-Bella.

"Hello."

"Good evening, did you have a good day?"

"Yes actually, but it's even better now." He seemed to nod his head in agreement.

"I have you shoes up in my office. Do you want to wait in the shoe department?"

"Would you mind if I walked with you? I've been sitting all day." I didn't want to let him out of my sight if I could help it.

"That's fine. It's up on the third level."

He led the way to the escalators and up to the business offices. I followed him back to his office and saw the shoes sitting there. I wanted to slam the door shut and bring to life some of the fantasies that had been filling my dreams the past few nights and some of my daydreams too.

I heard the door click shut behind me. I wonder if Edward had been thinking of me?

"Have a seat. Let's see how you like these shoes."

He knelt down before me and gently holding my calf slid off first one shoe and then repeated the action with the other. He smiled up at me. How could trying on a pair of shoes suddenly feel so erotic? He repeated his actions in reverse slipping the new shoes on me. The fit was perfect.

"They look wonderful on you. I have a mirror on the inside of my closet door, do you want to look?"

"Sure." I went to stand only to realize that with Edward kneeling when I stood I nearly planted my crotch in his face. Mortified I stumbled backwards and he grabbed me by my hips to steady me.

"I'm so sorry." My hands had come to cover my face as my blush bloomed there. I noticed that he was still holding me by my hips and gazing up at me. Not releasing me he stood. His eyes seemed to darken. I could feel my pulse quicken.

"The mirror?..."

"Oh yes. Right over here." He hands left my hips and I could only feel like something was missing. I wanted his hands back on me.

I walked over to the mirror and was pleased with what I saw. "They look even better than the picture online." I twisted and turned to look at them from all angles.

I went and sat back down and removed the shoes and put them back in the box and slid my own shoes back on.

"Let me take you back to women's shoes and we can get these rung up for you."

We went back down the two flights of the escalator to the shoe department and he escorted me to the register. After completing the transaction he handed me the shoes in a medium size Bloomingdale's brown bag. "Thank you Bella and you have a good evening."

"Edward_?" I had to be bold here and now or I would just chicken out…I go for bold,_ "Would you like to go grab some coffee or a glass of wine?"

"That sounds great! I'm all done for the day, so is now a good time for you?"

"Now is perfect."

EPOV

Could I be any more of an idiot? When she stood up I ended up with my nose practically in that promised-land I had dreamed of. But not like this! When she stumbled backwards I steadied her by grabbing her hips and lost all coherent thought. Until she reminded me about the mirror I just stayed there on my knees holding onto her hips. I was in a daze or a dream, I'm not sure which.

Here I am with this gorgeous woman and I have lost my ability to speak. I do manage to escort her downstairs to ring up her purchase when she shocks me.

"Edward? Would you like to go grab some coffee or a glass of wine?"

"That sounds great!" God, could I sound any more like a doofus? "I'm all done for the day so is now a good time for you?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Now is perfect," she says.

Thank the Lord!

"Where to?" I held the door open for her.

"There's a new little wine bar about two blocks from here, I've been looking for an excuse to try it."

"Sounds great. I'm still learning my way around."

We carried on an easy conversation as we walked. I told her how I had just moved here from Chicago to accept this promotion. She told me a little about her job. She did not hold as high a power position as I had assumed and that relaxed my trepidation a notch or two. Still, her beauty intimidated me.

"This is the place, Chard-On-A, I love the play on words."

"'A' Street… Chardonnay. Someone was creative." I held the door open for Bella and we walked in.

It looked nice enough, although I could never describe it, I had eyes only for the goddess across the table from me.

A server came and took our order. A merlot for me and a pinot noir for Bella and an assorted appetizer plate to share.

It was so easy to talk with her as we shared our lives with each other. School, family, books, music. The time passed so smoothly. Without realizing it, after finishing two glasses of wine, nearly two hours had gone by.

"Bella, I'm sorry I've been keeping you so long. It's nearly 9." _I'd like to keep you always!_

"I've had a wonderful time here. We'll have to come here again."

_Wait…did she just say--we-- and again---?_

"I didn't have any plans for tonight other than curling up with the new Dan Brown novel. Or if you're not busy Edwards we can go listen to music or watch a movie… at my place?" Her voice trailed off at the end.

I couldn't help but smile like a kid offered candy and ice cream for dinner. "I'd love to. That's a wonderful idea."

We split the tab at her insistence and headed out the door. "Should I hail a cab?"

"It's not too far, if you don't mind walking."

"Lead the way." It was a pleasant evening so the walk was good. I couldn't believe she had invited me back to her apartment. Hopefully the walk would help me ease some of the nervous energy I was feeling.

As we walked I thought I heard her whisper 'why not' several times, but I couldn't be sure.

"This is it." She pulled me into the revolving door with her and spun us into the lobby and led me to the elevators.

We waited for the elevator as a small crowd gathered around us. When we boarded we ended up like the proverbial sardines in a can, not that I was complaining.

"Can someone press 10 please," Bella squeaked out. "Thank you."

Her chest was pressed tightly to mine and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and draw her closer still. Even as people exited the elevator at each floor I kept her tightly in my embrace. I knew she could feel the evidence of my desire for her against her hip and I couldn't find it in me to care or be embarrassed.

2, 3, 4, 5, 6… people exited the elevator at each floor but we didn't move except for short shallow breaths.

7, 8, 9… we were alone and not even a hair's breadth separated us.

10… we some how broke out of our trance and Bella pulled me out of the elevator. We stumbled down the hall in what I assume is the direction to her apartment. She is fumbling around in her purse searching with one hand for the keys to unlock the door we now stood before. Her other hand is searching across my chest. My hands are running up and down her back from the nape of her neck to the rise of her perfectly rounded bottom.

She held the key up in victory and I grabbed it and thrust it into the lock admitting us to her home. _There was other thrusting I hoped to be doing soon!_

I flung the door closed behind us and snapped the bolt into place. Finally we were alone.

Bella had dropped her purse along with the brown bag and flung herself at me and I wrapped her in my arms embracing her and pressing her impossibly close. Her lips found mine and I devoured her hungrily. The sharp tang of the wine lingered on her lips and her tongue that was now clashing with mine.

When we broke apart gasping for air I started assaulting her neck, jaw line, and ear lobes with kisses. I wanted to fully explore this woman. As she gasped for breath her chest heaved and pressed onto mine. When she seemed to have calmed her breathing she began pulling me further into the apartment. I wasn't paying any attention to where we were going.

Suddenly she gave me a little shove and I found myself falling briefly before landing on what I assume is her bed. She is standing over me with what I could only describe as lust-filled eyes. Her lips were swollen from the passionate kisses we had shared.

"Bella?..." I needed a pause to collect my thoughts and bring my raging hormones under control. I know neither of us had had enough to drink to be intoxicated but I had to make sure this is what she truly wanted. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and began removing her clothing. She threw aside the jacket to her suit before reaching behind her to unzip her skirt. It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it kicking it aside. Her creamy blouse fell to the tops of her thighs and she revealed more of her delicious cleavage as she opened one button after another. As the last button was released she shrugged the blouse off her shoulders and the silky fabric flowed down her arms until it puddled on the floor at her feet.

She stood before me in her bra, panties, garter belt and stockings. I had forgotten to breathe and now sucked in a deep breath. "Beautiful."

She leaned over me. "Your turn now," she murmured softly. Tugging gently on my tie she brought me up to a sitting position and then loosened and unknotted my tie. Then every so slowly, too slowly, she unbuttoned my shirt. After the last button was released she pushed the shirt, tie, and jacket off in one fell swoop. She tugged my undershirt from my trousers and pulled it up and over my head. When it had fallen away she dragged her hands over my chest and stomach before reaching my belt. She flicked the free end of the belt loose from the buckle and popped open the button of my trousers and lowered the zipper.

I could hear the click of each tooth of the zipper releasing. I raised up my hips and she pulled my pants from me and then she was kneeling before me to remove my shoes, then my socks, and then I was finally free of my trousers. As she rose back up her hands caressed my calves and thighs. I could feel myself twitching in anticipation.

The expectancy was driving me mad and I gathered her in my arms and pulled her down on top of me on the bed. My lips found hers again and I sighed in relief at the contact. I reached the clasp of her bra and freed her breasts from their constraint. I toss aside the scrap of fabric and feel her luscious breasts pressed to my chest.

I roll us over and move us further up the bed so that I can be above her. Her hands are in constant motion over my chest and stomach and back up and across my shoulders, down and up my arm, and across my back never stopping, leaving nowhere unexplored. Her caresses are feather light. She is peppering me with light kisses and occasional nips.

I trail my kisses down her throat across her collar bone and further down her chest. I take one nipple in my mouth and suck gently alternating with quick nips and flicks of my tongue while my hand gives the same attention to her other breast. Her breathless moans tell me that she enjoys my ministrations. When her peak can get no harder I switch sides and repeat my actions there.

Her back arches her closer to me and I feel her soaked panties as she grinds her core onto my hip and thigh.

"Edward…," she pants, "I need you inside me."

I stroke her over the drenched fabric of her panties and she groans loudly at my touch.

"Now Edward, now." Her delicate fingers tug at my boxer briefs.

Lifting myself up, I drag her panties down her legs and toss them aside before quickly divesting myself of my boxers as well. The garter belt and stocking stay, they are too sexy for words.

Her legs wrap around my waist pulling me in. My hardened length glides back and forth across her dripping flesh. That promised-land I have dreamt of. Adjusting my body I dip between the moist warm folds and enter her slowly. I want to take my time and relish in the feeling of her encompassing me but she wants none of that. Pressing her heels into my backside she thrusts me forward until I can go no further. She holds me in her grasp and groans, "Edward," and sighs deeply. When her legs loosen around me I take up a steady rhythm stroking in and out of her delicious warmth.

I feel her trembling beneath me. "Faster Edward…deeper." I know she is nearing her climax and I want nothing more than to please her and comply with her request. Several strokes more and she is clenching around me, several more and I find my own release.

I roll us over and continue moving within her in short gentle strokes as she quivers above me and then settles as we both regain our breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I…," we both speak in unison. "Ladies first…" and I cradle her head on my shoulder.

"That was amazing," she stutters. "This was first for me, I've never been so…so… dominating."

"Bella, I will be your willing servant anytime. You have but to ask."

I heard her sigh and felt her relax. Her exhaustion overtaking her as she drifted off to sleep curled tightly to my side. I tugged the sheet and blanket over us not wanting to leave her embrace.

All the anxiety I had experienced earlier was a long forgotten memory replaced with sheer happiness. I had worried so over moving to a new city and starting a new job. I never could have expected that all these changes would lead me to the exceptional woman that I now lay with. I could only hope that there was a future for me with this goddess. Tonight I would dream of a much brighter future.

* * *

**Thanks for still reading after that LONG A/N at the beginning. I could really use some moral support so please leave me a little note. Thanks!**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and the fluffy lemony goodness….kinda like lemon meringue pie. Hmmm… what is your favorite kind of pie?**


	2. UPDATE Beyond Boinking At Bloomies

Thank you for participating in the poll to choose a story to continue. Boinking at Bloomies was the clear favorite. So without further ado, please check out Beyond Boinking at Bloomies to see into their future. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave me a review or a :). Thanks !


End file.
